Skateboarding In The Making
by Mystic Snake
Summary: Complete whackyness!!!! Hideo Kojima gone EVIL?!?!?! R&R ^_^ *COMPLETE!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Snake:Just got Metal Gear Solid 2:Substance for the PS2 and I really liked the skate boarding thing, thats the meaning of this fic:How the skate boaring thing was made!!! Okay lets begin.  
Skate Boarding in the Making   
  
Chapter 1:Hideo Kojima's gone evil!!!  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Today was the day of the making skate boarding missions in MGS2:S and Snake was getting ready.  
  
"Stupid skate boarding...." said Snake as he walked over to Hideo Kojima.  
  
"Hideo!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hideo.  
  
"I got to ask, why is there skate boarding in MGS2:S?!?! This is a shoot gaurds dead kinda game!!!!!!!!!!!!! And why dont I have pads and a helmet?!?!?!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Because it would look more bad-ass if you didnt." said Hideo.  
  
"Why cant you just make Raiden do this?!?! He's alot better at skate boarding!!!!" yelled Snake as Raiden whizzed by on a skate board with rockets on the back.  
  
"WHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" yelled Raiden as he flew right off the Big Shell and into the ocean.  
  
"Whipe out!" said that voice that says some thing every time you fall.   
  
"*Sigh*Snake you stupid naive man.... It isnt about how good the skater is, its about how cool he looks." said Hideo.  
  
"Your an idiot, arent you?" asked Snake.  
  
Hideo pulls out a USP.  
  
"Call me that again and I'll make sure that you NEVER get to play in another Metal Gear game EVER again...." said Hideo.  
  
"Fine..." said Snake walking off.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Take one!"  
  
Snake started skating and did a grind.  
  
"Sweet trick!" said the voice.  
  
"AHHH!!!" screamed Snake as he fell off his board.  
  
"CUT!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Take two!"  
  
Snake started skating, but was kicked off his board by a fast moving whale.......wait, it's just Fatman on roller blades.  
  
"There's only room for one speed demon in MGS!!!" yelled Fatman.  
  
"Good! You could take my place!!! Fatman roller blading!!! It's a lot better then Snake boarding!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"CUT!!! Fatman!!! get out of here!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Okay....*Sniff*I didnt mean too..." said Fatman as he slowly rolled off.  
  
"Damnit! Weres Raiden!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Hideo.  
  
"Can he be my stunt double?" asked Snake.  
  
"No!" yelled Hideo.   
  
"If you werent my creator, I'd so shoot you dead!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Fat chance! I control you!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"*Cries*I hate you!!! You were never a good creator!!" cried Snake as he ran to his trailer and cried.  
  
"Grrrrr......... I know! I'll make a new Snake that can skate!!!" yelled Hideo running off.  
  
Five minutes later Hideo is in his evil lab.  
  
"Mr. Butlertron!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
Mr. Bultertron from that one show came in.  
  
"Hello, Weeeesly." asked Mr.B.  
  
"We need to make a better Snake!!! Now tell me how!!! I cant think strait!!! I feel locked up!!! The walls!!!! They're closing in on me!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Hideo as he ran into the closet.  
  
"First we have to find a body. Weeesly." said Mr.B.  
  
"Ooh, I know the perfect body we could use to make a good skate boarding Snake!!!" yelled Hideo from in side the closet.  
  
Five minutes later Hideo has Tony Hawk tied down to a table.  
  
"Hey! Whats going on? I was skating around in my house, but then I'm strapped on this table!!!.......Cool!" said Tony Hawk.  
  
"Quiet you!!!" said Hideo taking a brain out of a jar.  
  
"Uhh, dude what are you doing with that?" asked Tony.  
  
"I'm going to mix your brain with this brain to make you Tony Snake!!!" yelled Hideo taking out a blender.  
  
"Awsome!" said Tony.  
  
"Not "Awsome"!!! You say AHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Uhhh, okay..... Ahhhhh!" screamed Tony.  
  
"Now, lets opened up that noggen." said Hideo taking out a power drill.  
  
Ten minutes later Hideo is putting two brains in the blender and turning the blender.  
  
"Ahh, nothing like a brain smoothy.." said Hideo.  
  
Hideo took out the mixed brains of Tony hawk and a Snake brother and poured them in Tonys noggen and screwed his head back on.  
  
"How to you feel Snake?" asked Hideo.  
  
"I have the urge to kill.......and skate..." said Tony Snake.  
  
"Its lives! It lives!!!!!!! IT LIVES!!!!!" yelled Hideo as lightning flashs and thunder booms and its dark out side.  
  
Ding!  
  
"Do you want tea Weeeesly?" asked Mr. B coming in with tea.  
  
"Sure Mr. B!" said Hideo.  
  
Ten minutes and three cups of tea later.  
  
"Come my solidier/skate boarder hybrid! We shall make that skate boarding game! And....*Plays dramatic music*Kill Solid Snake!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Hideo......  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Will Hideo and Tony Snake kill Solid Snake? Is Raiden okay? Why is Mr. B here??? Find out in chapter 2!!! R&R!!! Peace!! 


	2. Skecters!

Snake:Hey!!! Welcome!!! Okay here's chapter two!!! I just hope that Hideo Kojima doesnt read MG fanfics or i'm in deep shit....  
  
Grey Fox:Ha ha! Your gonna get sued!!!  
  
Snake:I hope not! I only have 28$ bucks!!!  
  
Grey Fox:YOU have money?!  
  
Snake:Of course! How else do you think I got Substance!!!  
  
Grey Fox:I thought you stole it!!!  
  
Snake:Me? Steal? HAHAHA! Dont make me laugh!  
  
Grand Theft auto:Vice City falls out of Snake's shirt.  
  
Grey Fox:Whats that?  
  
Snake:N-Nothing!!  
  
Two cops run up to Snake.  
  
Cop#1:Your coming with us!!!  
  
Cop#2:Yeah! Thought you could steal did ya?!  
  
They start to drag him away.  
  
Snake:Wait!!!  
  
Cop#1:What?  
  
Snake leaned over to his ear and whispered:I see dead people!  
  
Cop#1 and Cop#2 look at each other and quickly drag Snake away.  
  
Grey Fox:I'll write you fics for you!!!!!  
  
Snake:I'll be back!!!......AHHHHHHH!!!!! The dead people come to me away!!!!  
Skateboarding In The Making  
  
Chapter 2:Skecters!!!  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake was practising his skateboarding while Raiden is showing off to Rose.  
  
"And I can do the 9 hundred!" said Raiden.  
  
"Wow Jack, I didnt know you were so good at skateboarding!" said Rose.  
  
"Hehe......." laughed Snake as he took out a detanator.  
Raiden started skating when Snake pushed a button and:  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
Snake had put C4 on Raiden's skate board and detanated it.  
  
"Weak dude!" said that voice.  
  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Snake.  
  
"Jack? Jack?! JAAAAAAACK!!!!" yelled Rose runnig up to Raidens smoking body.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Who's there?" ask Snake pulling out an AKS-47u.  
  
"Snake....." said Hideo as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"....Hideo?!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Yes, it is I! Hideo Kojima!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"I already know that moron!" yelled Snake.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! That will be your last insult!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Snake.  
  
"You can come out now...Tony Snake..." said Hideo.  
  
Tony Snake came walking out of the shadows looking quite evil!  
  
"Hi! I'm Tony Snake! And I'm quite evil!" said Tony.  
  
"You dare have the name of a Snake brother whithout being a Snake brother?!?! HIDEO!!! You've gone to far!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
Hideo, Tony and Mr. Butlertron were drinking tea.  
  
"Did you say some thing?" asked Hideo.  
  
"He said "You've gone to far!!!".....Weeesly." said Mr. B.  
  
"Oh." said Hideo.  
  
"Why does he call every one "Wesly?"." asked Snake.  
  
"I dont know..." said Hideo.  
  
"It is becaaaaause I am a buuuuutler and I muuust call every one Weeeesly." said Mr. B.  
  
"You have a good point there Mr. B!" said Hideo.  
  
"Thank you.....Weeeesly." said Mr. B.  
  
"Grrrr, thats getting annoying!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Hey! Dont be tryin' to trip my home dog! Right B?" asked Hideo.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! We homedogs now! Raise the roofs!" said Tony.  
  
"Where are my bitches!" said Mr. B.  
  
"Uhhhh, ooookay..... I'm gonna leave..." said Snake slowly backing up in the direction of the weapons trailer.  
  
"Look Weeesly! Weeslys trying to geeet away!" said Mr. B.  
  
"Thanks Mr. B!!!" yelled Hideo throwing his shoe at Snake.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Passsing out......cant feel legs......I see girly people...." said Snake finally passing out from the blow to the head.  
  
"Skecters! Ya' can go wrong with that kind of shoe!" said Hideo picking up his shoe.   
  
"Yup!" said Mr. B and Tony.  
  
"Now lets all go to the.....RING OF DOOM!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed all of them.  
  
Tony was dragging Snake away not caring that Snakes dragging form was banging into pipes.....  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Grey Fox:Hey, Snake is at the funny farm and cant give the author note but he left a note with a authors note on it!!! I made a pun!  
  
Crickets chirp.  
  
Grey Fox:Fine!!! Just read!!!  
  
Grey Fox puts the paper up to the screen.  
  
Note/Snake:Hello, if you are reading this then that means you read chapter 2. Not much skatboarding but there will be more on the other chapter. Read and review!!! See ya' after rehap for thiefs!!! Bye!  
  
Grey Fox:See ya' next time!! 


	3. Tony Snake VS Solid Snake

Snake's author note:Thanks for reviewing I am writing this from juvi. I will be back next chapter. Grey Fox will be writing while I'm here. The men with white coats are coming. They give me drugs that make me poop like Johnny Sasaki. Please Hideo, if you are reading this dont sue!!! Besides your not gonna get hurt! Please. They took every dime I had. Hideo rules...  
  
Grey Fox:Even in juvi he talks to much.....  
  
S.A.N:BTW Fox, YOU SUCK BIG TIME!!!!!!!  
  
Grey Fox:Grrrrrrr, Hiya!  
  
Grey Fox uses his blade to slice the note in half.  
  
Fox:Sorry... Lets begin before I get fired and Snake goes and gets some one from Resident Evil. I hope he doesnt use any thing from that game!!!! Its almost his first favorite!! Metal Gear Solid wont settle for number two!!!!  
Skate boarding in the making  
  
Chapter 3:Tony Snake VS Solid Snake  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
They finally came to some secret skating park with big steel ramps and half-pipes.  
  
"Wake him up..." said Hideo.  
  
Tony pulls out a can of coolent spray and sprayed it in Snakes face.  
  
"Wha??" asked Snake as he got up.  
  
"Welcome!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" yelled Snake.   
  
"Now you will die...." said Hideo.  
  
'Oh no!!! Wait if this is like any other fic that Author Solid Snake writes then he wont kill me right at this moment.... Nah! Thats stupid!!!' thought Snake  
  
"In my competition of skateboarding!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Oh, I couldnt see that one comin'..." said Snake sarcasticly.  
  
"Damn right you couldnt!!!.... Wait, were you be sarcastic?" asked Hideo.  
  
"No shit Sherlock..." said Snake.  
  
"Wait, I'm not Sherlock Homes!!!.... Damn it! You were being sarcastic again!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Hehehe, took ya' long enough..." said Snake.  
  
"Grrrrrr!!!" yelled Hideo throwing his shoe at Snake.  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
"Passing out again...." said Snake passing out.  
  
"Damn it!!!" yelled Hideo putting his shoe back on.  
  
"Wake him up?" asked Tony.  
  
"Yeah..." said Hideo.  
  
Tony used the coolent spray.  
  
"Uhhh..." moaned Snake as he got up.  
  
"I feel like I got hit with a shoe." said Snake.  
  
"You did moron." said Hideo.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I must be in hell!!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"No!!! Your alive!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"...Oh, now I remember!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Good.... Now get a skate board!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
5 minutes later Snake and Tony are on a half-pipe.  
  
"Now, who ever falls first will lose and be eaten my hungry wolfs." said Hideo.  
  
"So, Tony will be killed?" asked Snake.  
  
"No, he will be shipped to my secret paradise island where he will be healed by belly dancing chicks." said Hideo.  
  
"Grrr..." said Snake.  
  
"You can now start Weeeslys.." said Mr. B.  
  
They both jumped into the half-pipe and went to the other end and Tony did a hand plant while Snake did a 50-50 grind torwards Tony.  
  
"Your going down!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Not today Loser!!!" yelled Tony kicking Snake in the face and making him start to fall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-" yelled Snake but stopped when he saw that time some how stopped and he was floating in the air.  
  
A cell phone rings and Snake equips it.  
  
"....Hello?" asked Snake.  
  
"Hello, Neo Solid Snake..." said the other person.  
  
"W-Who is this?" asked Snake.  
  
"I've been looking for you, and it seems Hideo has caught you." said the man.  
  
"What do you want?!" yelled Snake.  
  
"I want to tell you about the Matrix..." said the man.  
  
"The WHAT?!?!" yelled Snake.  
  
"The Matrix Neo.... It's, uhhhh slows time down I guess..... Look just use it!!!" yelled the man, who sounded quite familer...  
  
"How?" asked Snake.  
  
"How do I know!?!?! The author hasent seen the movie!!!!" yelled the man.  
  
"Fine.." said Snake hanging up and looking around.  
  
"Ummm, I guess I want ot land slowly on the ground with me still on the board.." said Snake.  
  
Time seemed to slowly start again and Snake flipped around to land on his board.  
  
He lands and time starts again.  
  
"How did I do that?!?!?!" yelled Snake.  
  
He heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Its the Matrix Neo..." said the man.  
  
"He must know hoe to read minds!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"No, you left the phone on speaker..." said the man.  
  
"..."  
  
"*Sigh*Just win..." said the man hanging up.  
  
"What the?!" yelled Tony as he saw Snake land.  
  
"Now, lets really start this skatboarding of doom!!!" yelled Snake skating towards Tony.....  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
S.A.N:Thats chapter 3!! The next chapter will most likely be the last.  
  
Grey Fox:There is a God!!!  
  
S.A.N:But me and Fox will be back with other great fics^_^  
  
Grey Fox:There is no God!!!  
  
S.A.N:Well, see ya' next time in person!!! R&R!!!!! 


	4. The Final Battle

Snake:Hey, I'm back from juvi!!! And I will be writing again!!! And Thanks for reviewing!!! This is the last and longest chapter!!! Okay lets start!!!  
Skateboarding In The Making  
  
Chapter 4:The Final Battle  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake skated towards Tony Snake who was shocked.  
  
"Eat Matrix!!!" yelled Snake jumping into the air and bringing his board into Tony's face in a very slow motion move.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tony as he fell, but some how used the Matrix to slow time down and flip onto his board.  
  
They both skated to the other sides of the half-pipes and flew into the air and floated there for a moment, but then flew at eachother and slammed their boards together trying to break eachother's boards in half.  
  
"HIYA!!!" yelled Tony picking up his board in mid air and tossing it at Snake while STILL floating in the air. Snake saw this and bent back as the board flew over him in slow motion.   
  
Tony jumped about twenty feet over and landed on his board and flew at Snake.  
  
"See you in hell...Tony..." said Snake doing a spin in the air and flew at Tony while spinning and slammed Tony in the face. Hearing a loud crack, Snake knew he was dead. Tony Snake's dead body fell from the sky and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"One down." said Snake landing.  
  
"Snake!!!" yelled an angry Hideo.  
  
"Your going down!!!!!" yelled Snake pulling out a M-92F pistol.  
  
"Damn it... I told Tony to take his guns away... No matter!!! You will die!!!!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"I dont think so!!! I'm the one holding the gun!!!" yelled Snake starting to walk towards Hideo.  
  
"Thats where your wrong..." said Hideo pulling off his glasses to reveal weird, cant-like, glowing eyes.  
  
(Grey Fox:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Not some thing from Resident Evil!!!!!!! Snake:If you cant tell, Hideo has Wesker's cat-like glowing eyes)  
  
"What the...?!" said Snake.  
  
"Snake, I'm a whole different game then Tony!!!" yelled Hideo ripping off his cloths to reveal an exoskelaton much like Solidus' one.   
  
"HRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Hideo as his muscles grew twice their size.  
  
"Fine!!! It's Matrix time!!!" yelled Snake ripping off his cloths to reveal....Boxers?  
  
"Ha ha! That ansers every one of your fans!!! Boxers or breifs? I guess boxers!!!" laughed Hideo.  
  
"Sorry.." said Snake walking into a phone booth and changed.  
  
Snake jumped out with the same clothes that Neo had on in the Matrix and sun glasses.  
  
"DIE!!!!" yelled Hideo pulling out two FN P90's and firing at Snake.  
  
Snake bent backwards and the bullets flew by all wavery and slow motion.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Time to die!!!" yelled Snake pulling out two M-92F's and jumping at Hideo with both guns pointed at Hideo.  
  
"No, you die!!!" yelled Hideo pulling out his P90's and jumping at Snake with them pointed out.  
  
They both were about three inchs away when time stopped and the camrea panned around them and stopped and Snake and Hideo started moving again but with guns blazing.  
  
Snake starts firing his M-92F's.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Hideo starts firing his P90's.  
  
POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!!!  
  
Snake pulled out an Uzi and started firing.  
  
PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP!!!  
  
Hideo pulled out a Flamethrower and started shooting flames at Snake.  
  
Snake pulled out a Bazooka and fired.  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Hideo pulled out and sling shot and pointed at Snake.  
  
BADONG!!!  
  
Snake pulls out a Gatling gun and started firing.  
  
PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!!!!!!  
  
Hideo pulls out a German soldier and told him to kill Snake.  
  
"Inz ze zname of Zgermany!!!" yelled the Gernan running at Snake.  
  
PAPAPAPAPAPAP!!!  
  
He was killed.  
  
Snake pulls out an Irishman and tells him to go and kill Hideo.  
  
"Ohh, that sonny's going down if he thinks he can get me pot of gold!!!" yelled the Irishman.  
  
BADONG!!!  
  
Hideo killed him with the sling shot.  
  
CLICK! CLICK! Both Snake and Hideo's guns were out of ammo.  
  
Hideo pulls out his swin katana's and his snake arms got ready to smoke some ass.  
  
"I'm gonna smoke your ass!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Oh, yeah? The Matrix is strong in me!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Thats Star Wars!!!" yelled Hideo.  
  
"Who cares!!!" yelled Snake running at Hideo.  
  
"HIYA!!!" yelled Hideo thrusting his swords towards Snake, who jumped out of the way and jumped into the air and time stopped and the camrea panned around 'til stopped and Snake slammed his foot into Hideo's chin making him fly back.  
  
"Take this!!!" yelled Snake kicking Hideo in the face.  
  
Hideo got up.  
  
"Thats good Snake, but this is where it gets interesting. HHHHHRRRRAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Hideo as he launched his snake arms off of his exoskelaton.  
  
'This seems familar....' thought Snake.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!" screamed Hideo rushing as Snake leaving a trail of flames.  
  
"Uh oh..." said Snake as he was slammed to the ground by Hideo.  
  
Hideo pulled out his katanas andflew them at Snake. Snake rolled out of the way in time as the blades it the ground.  
  
Hideo kicked Snake in the stomach making him fly back.  
  
"Oof!" screamed Snake as he landed on the ground.  
  
Hideo dashed foward at Snake, but Snake did a cartwheel at Hideo, knocking him down.  
  
Snake jumped away from Hideo as he jumped to his feet.  
  
Hideo slashed towards Snake with his katanas. Snake dodged the first slash, but was cut in the arm by the second shash, and Hideo raised his katanas to bring the final blow.  
  
'AHHHH!!! I'm gonna die!!!' thought Snake as he closed his eyes.  
  
"YIYIYIY!!!" screamed a voice.  
  
"Huh?" asked Snake as he opened his eyes to see Raiden jump out of nowhere and jump on Hideo back.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! GRT HIM OFF ME!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!!" yelled Hideo rolling around.  
  
"Quick Snake!!! Shoot him!!!" yelled Raiden.  
  
"Wait! I have a better idea!!!" yelled Snake pulling out a detenator and pressing the button.  
  
"You still had C4 on your back!!!" yelled Snake.  
  
"Oh, shi-"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Snake.  
  
(Hideo:I though you said that you wouldnt hurt me!!! Snake:I say a lot of things....)  
  
"Finally, he's gone..." said Snake turning around.  
  
And for no apparent reason a jeep came and rammed Snake onto the ground, and the jeep fliping over onto Snake.  
  
.....And another jeep flipped out onto Raiden and Hideos bodys...  
  
"Oh no..." said Snake.  
  
"Snake..." said Hideo getting up from the wrecked jeep in a just brown pants and without a shirt and had deep gashs and blood all over his body....and he had a FA-MAS assult rifle.  
  
Snake tried to get out from under the jeep but it wouldnt move.  
  
Hideo came closer and pointed the gun at Snake.  
  
All of a sudden that weird bubbly noice thing started and Hideo started shake.  
  
"F-Fox.....?" started Hideo.  
  
"Die....." said Snake as Hideo fell to the ground dead.  
  
Snake slowly got out of the wreck and started walking when he heard Raidens voice.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!" yelled Raiden.  
  
"Okay, lets get out of here..." said Snake as they started walking for the exit......  
Two weeks later Hideo created a anti-virus for Fox-Die some how in heaven and healed his body and came back to life.  
  
Raiden only suffered second degree burn.  
  
Tony Snake did not get his neck snapped, but his jaw did, and he got his normal brain back from Mr. Butlertron, and sued Hideo Kojima for messing with his brain. And now he is Tony Hawk again.  
  
Snake and Hideo came to an agrement. and were making the video games again.  
THE END  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Hoped you liked it!!! Okay, its over, please review!!! Bye!!! 


End file.
